Une nuit
by Undertaker Lau
Summary: Le soir venu, Merlin doit aller retrouver Arthur à sa demande. Quelque chose était bizarre. Savait-il pour ses pouvoirs? Pour autre chose? Etait-ce plutôt bon ou mauvais signe ? Il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. M! Slash hommexhomme! Complet. Warnings: accord plus que douteux (!) Don't like, don't read.


Fandom : Merlin

Disclaimer : Merlin et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi. Ils appartiennent à la BBC et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Rating : M

Auteur : Undertaker Lau

Blahblah de l'auteur : Ici, il faut oublier que Morgane est la demi-sœur d'Arthur. Elle n'est que la pupille d'Uther et rien de plus. Je laisse aussi de côté sa face obscure et maléfique. C'est, en gros, la Morgane de la première saison.

Relations HOMOSEXUELLES ! Ne convient PAS aux plus jeunes, bien que le côté 'sexuel' soit effacé. Merci de ne pas rejeter la faute sur l'auteur.

Je suis consciente que certains mots seront anachroniques. Pardon par avance.

Je fais au mieux pour mes fautes de français. Ce n'est pas assez. Si c'est trop insupportable… Le petit bouton rouge, ça sert à fermer. C'est triste, mais bon.

Encore là ? Bonne lecture, dans ce cas ! o/

* * *

><p><strong>Une nuit<strong>

La journée avait été longue et Merlin s'étira afin de sentir à nouveau ses épaules endolories par l'heure passée à astiquer l'armure d'Arthur. On ne dirait pas, mais rester penché à réparer une cotte de maille avait aussi le don de raidir les muscles de la nuque.

Il entendit deux petits craquements distincts. Ça faisait un peu mal mais aussi beaucoup de bien. Il rangea tout. Sa journée n'était pas encore finie.

En fin d'après-midi, Arthur lui avait demandé de repasser le voir après ses corvées. Il se demandait bien pourquoi. Même s'il était vrai qu'il lui semblait que le prince l'avait regardé toute la journée.

Est-ce que par hasard, il saurait pour ses sentiments à son égard ? Il espérait que non. Cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il était à son service. Le miracle avait eu lieu trois mois plus tôt. Après une soirée fort arrosée, Merlin avait dû ramener Arthur dans sa chambre. Ce qui ne fut pas une mince affaire, vu l'état dans lequel il s'était mis…

Un quelconque noble était arrivé à Camelot et une fête avait été organisée. Tous les prétextes sont bons pour festoyer et surtout boire. Boire pintes sur pintes, de temps à autre entre coupées par une coupe de vin largement dosée.

Arthur était donc fin rond quand il plaqua son serviteur contre le battant de la lourde porte de bois et l'embrassa assez fougueusement. Merlin ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait puis, le cœur battant, regarda son futur roi dans les yeux alors qu'il se décollait de lui pour respirer. Ce qu'il y vit le fit frissonner : du désir. Le blond se rapprocha alors et commença à masser les hanches de Merlin. Une douce chaleur se propagea dans son être. Il avait une nuée de papillons dans le ventre qui prenaient leur envol vers les différentes parties de son corps. Du bout de la langue, il traça un sillon qui partait de sa clavicule, passant par son cou, et s'arrêtant à son oreille en feu. Arthur colla ses lèvres à l'oreille du jeune sorcier et lui susurra :

« Laisse-toi aller, Merlin… Toi… Moi… Ce soir, juste ce soir, on pourrait… »

Merlin se sentait bouillir. Arthur avait éveillé en lui quelque chose dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence même. Il ne savait pas depuis quand son admiration pour le chevalier, s'était transformée en amour.

Ses pensées furent vite coupées par le fait qu'Arthur venait de s'assoupir sur son épaule. Le prince héritier ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Ils faillirent s'écraser par terre, mais Merlin avait repris _in extremis_ son équilibre. Il soupira et le mit au lit.

Le lendemain, Arthur avait une gueule de bois carabinée et ne se souvenait de rien. Il ne se rappelait même pas les plats qui avaient suivi le premier plat chaud.

Depuis, Merlin avait réfléchi à sa relation avec Arthur. Ou, plutôt sa non-relation. Il était vrai que l'amitié qui les liait était forte mais cela ne suffisait plus au sorcier. Plus après ce qu'il avait failli arriver. Il s'en contentait. C'était déjà bien plus que ce dont son statut de serviteur ne lui permettait. Il avait retourné la chose dans tous les sens possibles. _C'était sans avenir_. Cela faisait partie de ces relations avortées qui n'ont et n'auront jamais, ne serait-ce que la moindre petite chance de voir le jour.

C'est pour cela qu'il s'était appliqué à enterrer ses sentiments, les museler au plus profond de son cœur, les enchaîner. S'il venait à leur laisser libre cours, il perdrait jusqu'au droit de rester aux côtés d'Arthur. Il préférait souffrir en silence, et le protéger sans pour autant recevoir aucune récompense. Il n'en voulait pas, d'ailleurs.

Souvent, il avait pleuré en silence, étouffant ses sanglots dans son mince oreiller pour ne pas réveiller Gaïus. Cela lui arrivait, le matin venu, de devoir utiliser un sort pour effacer de son visage les marques de ses nuits blanches, les traces des larmes qu'il avait versées et qui lui avaient rougi les joues. Ce n'était pas beau à voir. Les ravages étaient d'autant plus visibles sur sa peau diaphane. Mais toujours, _toujours_, mettait-il un point d'honneur à sourire comme d'habitude, être naturel face aux autres. D'autant plus quand il était avec Arthur. Il était absolu qu'il ignore ses sentiments. Il n'aurait qu'à les cacher de la même façon que ses pouvoirs. S'il venait à remarquer quoi que ce soit, alors c'en serait fini de lui. Il le rejetterait, le frapperait peut-être et à coup sûr, le bannirait de Camelot.

Alors il encaissait et souriait à s'en faire mal aux zygomatiques. Il fallait paraître naturel, revenir à la normale. Sa vie d'avant, avant qu'il ne prenne conscience de ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour ce prince. Un moment, il se demanda ce qu'était la normale. Que ressentait-il quand Arthur allait passer la nuit avec une fille et qu'il le savait ? D'habitude, que répondait-il quand l'autre lui racontait sa folle nuit d'amour ? Il savait que le blond ne retournerait pas dans leurs couches. Arthur avait dans la tête qu'il ne fallait pas aller vers une même fille plus d'une fois, ou sinon, ce deviendrait ennuyeux et ennuyant. Ennuyeux, car s'il venait l'idée à une de ses filles d'aller voir le Roi et lui faire croire qu'elle est sa favorite, il pourrait se retrouver dans une situation inconfortable. Et ennuyant aussi, puisque étant le Prince héritier, elles donnent tout le premier soir sans rien laisser de côté dans l'espoir de le garder pour elles. S'il obtient du premier coup et sans effort ce qu'il veut, elles n'ont plus _aucun_ intérêt.

Maintenant, tout cela lui faisait mal, si mal. Son cœur se serrait parfois si fort que son souffle était coupé. Il s'admonestait, se martelait en tête qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'effondre. Pas encore. Ce soir. Ce soir, il pourrait déverser sa peine et sa tristesse, ce soir, il pourrait étouffer ses cris de rage et de douleur. Oui, ce soir… Il vivait ses journées dans l'expectative de la nuit salvatrice. Alors, il redoublait d'effort pour sourire, rire, être insubordonné, être le Merlin que tout le monde connaissait. Que tout le monde _croyait_ connaître. Chaque jour, il s'écorchait un peu plus l'âme à jouer cette comédie.

Parfois, il se demandait s'il n'en avait pas trop fait. Car si ne pas en faire assez amènerait des doutes, en faire trop était encore pire. Alors, juste le soir, tard dans la nuit, il se disait qu'il s'était bien débrouillé aujourd'hui encore et alors, il s'autorisait à se laisser aller, lâcher ses peines et ses larmes qui ne tarissaient qu'au matin venu. Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il s'endormait du sommeil du juste. Profitant de quelques heures de répit dans les bras de Morphée et de la douce torpeur qui l'emportait. Il savait que le lendemain serait le même.

Ainsi, alors qu'au château de Camelot tout était calme et paisible dans la nuit, Merlin rejoignit Arthur dans ses appartements, le cœur battant comme à chaque fois qu'il allait le voir. C'était mal. Il en avait conscience. Il ne devait pas y penser. Ignorer ses sentiments. Pour son propre bien. La journée n'avait pas été pire que les autres, pas meilleure non plus.

Arrivé devant la porte, il laissa s'échapper de ses lèvres un dernier soupir avant de plaquer un air décontracté sur son visage. Il entra.

« Vous vouliez me voir, Arthur ? »

« Ah ! Merlin. Entre et referme derrière toi. »

Il s'exécuta et attendit d'autres consignes : « Vient. »

Arthur délaissa un parchemin qu'il lisait, appuyé contre son bureau. Il était si beau avec la lumière de la lune qui traversait la fenêtre pour se poser sur lui tel un halo. Sa peau en paraissait plus douce, ses traits étaient détendus. Ce qui était rare, car souvent, un pli soucieux apparaissait sur son front et il plissait les sourcils. Lorsqu'il voyait cela, Merlin avait toujours envie d'aller appuyer entre ses yeux pour le faire arrêter. Il aurait aimé que le blond lui fasse plus confiance et lui permette de l'aider, alléger la charge qu'il avait sur les épaules. Il pouvait compter sur lui. Toujours, à tout moment.

Arthur le détailla. À un mètre de lui, il voyait bien qu'il avait l'air pensif. Il était manifestement fatigué, mais il était venu. Cela amusa le prince héritier. Le brun souriait. Chez lui, cela signifiait qu'il allait bien. Sa peau blanche et laiteuse si pure dans le clair de lune semblait de nacre. Ses grands yeux naïfs auraient pu le faire passer pour un enfant. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le chevalier, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient dû surmonter, il avait su garder sa candeur. Une âme et un cœur purs, il était juste et à l'écoute des autres. Il voulait aider et toujours bien faire, quitte à passer en dernier. Il s'oubliait souvent au profit des autres. Il le voyait. Il le savait. Et cela le rendait fier de lui.

Mais c'était son sourire qui avait décidé Arthur. Il illuminait la journée et vous rendait plus heureux de vivre. Chargé de bonne humeur, vous pouviez traverser les pires choses avec un cœur plus léger grâce à lui.

Pendant toute la journée, il l'avait observé travailler, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, il s'était retourné ayant probablement senti son regard insistant et avait demandé :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Sire ? » Puis, il avait souri.

Il avait plongé dans ses yeux bleu océan et aurait pu s'y perdre s'il n'avait pas repris la parole :

« Arthur ? »

« Passe me voir ce soir après avoir fini tes tâches. »

« Je risque de finir tard… »

« J'attendrai. »

Après cela, il s'était remis dans la lecture d'un papier administratif.

La scène se reproduisit :

« Arthur ? » Appela Merlin. Il fit un pas en avant et pencha la tête sur le côté pour croiser le regard de son prince.

« Merlin… Tu sais que je t'aime bien, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui… » Se méfia le serviteur.

« Tu sais que ton amitié m'est précieuse ? »

« Bien sûr… Où voulez-vous en venir ? » Merlin était troublé. Savait-il pour ses sentiments ? Pire, savait-il pour ses pouvoirs ?

« Si tu le sais, alors tu comprendras que je souhaite que tu restes à mes côtés et mon ami, même après ça… »

« Arthur, vous commencez à me faire peur. Vous allez bien ? » Là, Merlin ne souriait plus. Il était inquiet. Allait-il devoir assommer le prince pour pouvoir fuir loin de Camelot avant qu'une chasse au sorcier ne commence ? Serait-il la cible, cette fois-ci ? « pourquoi ne serions-nous plus amis ? »

« Pour ça. »

Le blond cercla de ses bras la fine taille de Merlin et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche. Le coeur du brun loupa un battement. Il était un peu gêné. Ce baiser aérien avait été délicat, presque chaste. Il ne savait pas s'il devait y croire. Après tout, de ce qu'il en savait, son prince pouvait tout aussi bien être plus rond qu'un tonneau à ce moment-là. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer plus fort que ses sentiments soient retournés. Y avait-il une chance ? Il se sentait si bien, si heureux. Si léger qu'il en volerait, ou danserait sans ballerines.

Arthur reprit la parole.

« Mon père veut que j'épouse Morgana… »

Plus dure fut la chute. Si ses espoirs s'envolaient, Merlin, lui, sombrait. Il sentait une boule se former dans sa gorge, ses yeux le piquaient déjà un peu. Il se força à ne rien laisser paraître à l'extérieur et parla.

« Uther… Vous allez… Avec Morgane ? Quel rapport avec moi ?

Il ne devait pas pleurer. Pas encore. Après. Bientôt. Oui, bientôt…

« Demain, il en fera l'annonce officielle. Le mariage sera dans une semaine. »

« Mes félicitations. Vous serez heureux. » Ces mots lui avaient lacéré le cœur.

« Merci, ça me touche vraiment. C'était important pour moi que tu le sache avant. »

« Pourquoi ? » souffla-t-il.

« Tu es mon valet, Merlin ! » Plaisanta le prince.

« Non… Enfin si. Mais pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ? » Il se retira de l'étreinte royale.

« Je ne serai bientôt plus libre. Je cherchais la meilleure personne avec qui passer cette dernière nuit. Je me suis dit que tu serais parfait. On se connaît, s'apprécie mutuellement, tu ne le rapporteras pas… Ce sera enrichissant pour nous deux. Tu ne perds rien, j'y gagne aussi… Que demander de plus, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hésitant, le brun demanda :

« _Enrichissant _? Que voulez-vous faire Arthur ? »

« Je veux t'aimer. Ou plutôt, te faire l'amour. Ici même, cette nuit. Je voulais savoir ce que cela faisait avec un homme et tu as la tête de l'emploi. Tu es attirant et assez bien fichu. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu tentes, sans t'en rendre compte, de m'allumer. Je m'engage à ce que tu prennes du plaisir toi aussi, ce ne sera pas que moi. Tous les deux. Oh ! Aller, Merlin ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as jamais pensé ? »

Le blond avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et les serrait. Merlin ne comprenait pas. Jamais, _jamais_, il n'aurait osé l'imaginer, mais alors avec de telles circonstances qui plus est ? Comment pouvait-il ?

_La tête de l'emploi ?_ Ne se rendait-il pas compte de ce qu'il avait dit ? Que lui _aussi_ prenne_ du plaisir_ dans cette communion charnelle ? Là n'était pas la question !

Il était un _crétin, _certes, ça, il le savait dès le départ. Un _crétin royal_, même. Mais, _ça ?_ N'aurait-il pas été plus simple d'aller voir un de ces garçons qui se vendaient au plus offrant ? Certains devaient bien être à son goût, non ?

Quoique. Quitte à savoir que ce soir serait la seule et unique nuit de sa vie qu'il accorderait à un homme… Autant que ce soit lui. Cela ne se reproduirait jamais plus.

Il avait mal. Il _aurait_ mal. Qui plus est, la douleur ne serait pas que physique. Le souvenir de cette nuit partagée dans le lit princier, passée à s'aimer, à _faire semblant_, le poursuivrait toute sa vie.

Oui, mais alors quoi ? refuser ? Jamais, au grand jamais.

« Merlin ? » Appela doucement Arthur.

Quel traître. C'était si bas. Si petit. Si pitoyable.

Merlin se rapprocha et effleura des lèvres celles du prince. Il venait de donner, ni plus, ni moins, son consentement. Arthur le comprit aussi.

« Je ferais de mon mieux pour te faire croire que je t'aime. Tout sera pour te faire penser que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Comme si c'était vrai. Comme si c'était réel. »

Non. _Oh non_, il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas à quel point ça le meurtrissait. Comme marquées au fer rouge, ses paroles s'imprégnèrent dans sa tête. Ou peut-être bien son cœur ? Son corps ? Il ne savait plus très bien lui-même… Passé un certain stade de douleur, on ne fait que la ressentir. On ne sait plus trop _où_ mais l'on sait _quoi_.

Il ne savait pas et ne saurait vraisemblablement jamais, vu la tournure des évènements. Pour le faire taire et ne pas risquer d'entendre d'autres paroles blessantes, il pressa sa bouche à nouveau contre celle d'Arthur.

Ce dernier se redressa et sans cesser de l'embrasser, l'allongea sur le lit. Il parsemait le cou de son sacrifié de baisers, alors qu'il repensait aux paroles de Sir Léon.

C'était lui qui lui avait soufflé de profiter de sa dernière nuit libre officielle. Il lui avait demandé s'il avait une idée de comment il la passerait. Arthur, en toute franchise, avait avoué vouloir la passer avec un homme. Heureusement, Sir Léon ne fut pas choqué. Loin de là. Au contraire, il prit du temps afin de lui expliquer les différences qu'il rencontrerait avec un corps d'homme par rapport à celui d'une femme. Et aussi, comment remédier à ces problèmes. S'il savait à quel point, Arthur allait savourer cette ultime nuit. Auprès d'un homme, auprès de Merlin.

Il voulait être doux. Merlin le savait. Mais ce qu'Arthur ignorait était à quel point la douceur et la tendresse pouvaient faire mal. C'était même, peut-être pire que de recevoir un coup de poing. Une caresse acérée.

À chaque fois qu'Arthur le touchait, il laissait après une sorte de chaleur. Hélas, ce n'était pas une douce chaleur comme l'aurait espéré le jeune serviteur mais bien d'une brûlure qui le marquait profondément tel que l'auraient fait des tisons chauffés à blanc contre sa peau. Pareils à de petites lames aiguisées, là où ses doigts passaient en arabesques sur son corps frêle, il sentait une coupure d'où s'échapperait quelques petits rubis de son sang carmin.

Arthur lui gravait son amour dans sa chaire. Et ce, pour toujours. Mais ce n'était pas de ce type d'amour là que voulait Merlin, non pas celui-là. Celui-là, lui laissait déjà un mauvais arrière-goût, une amertume qui lui rongeait le cœur tel un acide corrosif.

S'il avait dû mettre un nom sur le sentiment qui l'assaillait à ce moment-là, il aurait dit qu'il se… Oui, c'est cela. Il se _répugnait_. Quel monstre était-il ? Mais, au fond, ne l'avait-il pas toujours su ? Quand, enfant, il avait pris pleinement conscience de ses pouvoirs, il avait ressenti ce dégoût de lui-même. Il était une _anomalie_. Et c'était là que ces vieilles répulsions ressurgissaient.

Une vive douleur l'arrêta dans ses pensées destructrices. Arthur venait de rajouter un doigt pour le préparer à le recevoir. Une douleur physique et mentale, presque aussi aigues l'une que l'autre. Il s'auto flagellait psychologiquement. N'étais-ce pas de sa faute, un peu aussi ? Il avait _accepté_, en sachant ce qui arriverait, pleinement conscient des retombées de ses actes.

Mais alors quoi ? Quoi ? Aurait-il dû se refuser à Arthur ? Les hommes n'ont que faire de protéger leur vertu. C'était bon pour les femmes, ça. Aurait-il dû dire non ? Arthur aurait été voir ailleurs, vers une autre personne trop heureuse de l'accueillir. L'imaginer dans les bras d'un autre était insupportable.

C'était pourquoi il avait décidé d'envoyer valser son estime de lui-même, taire ce qu'il voulait dire et piétiner ses sentiments fleurissants. Le plus pitoyable étant que, si certes Arthur sabotait des mois d'amour, c'était Merlin qui s'évertuait à détruire méthodiquement ce qu'il restait. Il savait que seul persisterait dans un sombre recoin le souvenir immortel d'une nuit dérobée au temps. Si ce temps était destiné à être oublié alors il le conserverait dans une boîte bien scellée. Une nuit -cette nuit- volée dans la plus pure clandestinité.

Lorsque Arthur le pénétra, Merlin se mordit les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier la douleur cette douleur sourde qui lui vrillait pourtant le corps entier. Chaque gémissement qui lui était arraché était l'expression de sa plaisante souffrance. Une descente aux Enfers dans ce qui aurait dû être le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Ses larmes coulèrent en silence. S'il avait douté au début, il savait maintenant de façon certaine que la souffrance qu'il ressentirait jusque la fin de sa vie, prendrait le pas sur ces quelques instants de plaisir charnel. Au moins n'aurait-il pas de regrets.

Il s'accrocha désespérément à ça. Bien que ce soit néfaste, n'était-ce pas là tout ce qui lui était laissé ? Sa dernière liberté ?

Il s'accrochait aussi à Arthur tel un homme en train de se noyer le ferait avec une bouée.

« Arthur. Arthur… » Répétait-il encore et encore comme une prière.

Il serra plus fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en aie mal aux mains, aux bras, de partout. Il fallait qu'il s'assure de la véracité de ce qu'il se passait. Il le _devait_.

Aurait-il préféré que ce soit un rêve ? Il n'aurait pu le dire.

Puis vint l'apothéose de Merlin. Il se mordit la langue pour ne pas prononcer _cette_ phrase. Ces si petits mots interdits. Ils étaient pourtant si doux. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que dire _je t'aime_ à l'être aimé pouvait marquer l'anéantissement de quelque chose plutôt que son début. Il réussit à les retenir et décida de les enfermer eux aussi, avec le souvenir de ces moments, pour toujours.

Arthur le suivit de peu. Se retirant, il le gratifia de quelques remerciements.

« Merci Merlin. Reste dormir ici pour ce soir, car demain il nous faudra déjà oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et s'allongea à ses côtés, tombant dans les nimbes du sommeil.

Merlin, lui, pensait. Il pleurait, aussi. Les larmes roulaient doucement de ses yeux.

Demain.

Demain, il devrait faire comme si de rien n'était.

Demain, ce serait comme tous les autres jours à nouveau.

Demain, ce serait pire. Mais ceci deviendra le nouveau _normal_. En _Pire_.

Demain, il féliciterait encore une fois Arthur à l'annonce de son engagement vers Dame Morgane.

Oui, demain, il fera tout cela.

_Demain…_


End file.
